The present invention relates to an electronically controlled camera using a zoom lens.
Conventionally, in a camera provided with a zoom lens, an operating member such as a zoom lever has been used for moving the zoom lens within a zoom range in order to arbitrarily set the focal length of the lens.
In such a camera, it is difficult to accurately locate the zoom lens at the position corresponding to a desired focal length in order to obtain a desired frame composition. When the distance between the current lens position and the position corresponding to the desired focal length is relatively large, it is preferred that the zoom lens is moved fast. On the other hand, in order to adjust the lens position, the lens is preferred to be moved slowly.
In order to solve the above problem, a camera in which the moving speed of the zoom lens can be changed has been suggested. The most preferable method is that the speed of the lens movement can be controlled in response to the operating amount of the operating member. If constructed in this way, however, software as well as an electric circuit therefor becomes complicated.
Alternatively it is suggested is the method that the zoom lens be moved stepwisely. In this case, the zoom lens is shifted to one of predetermined lens stop positions, and thereby the lens is accurately located at the position corresponding to the desired focal length.